warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Medallones de sindicatos
Los medallones de sindicatos son objetos que pueden intercambiarse por puntos de posición en el respectivo enclave de cada sindicato en un repetidor. Los medallones se pueden encontrar en las misiones diarias denominadas alertas de sindicatos como objetos físicos diseminados por todo el mapa con los que se debe interactuar para recogerlos. Puede haber hasta 8 para recolectar por misión y cada medallón recompensa con , o permanente para ese sindicato respectivo. Canjear estos medallones te hará ganar puntos de posición con ese sindicato y sus aliados, pero también reducirá los puntos de posición con los grupos enemigos como cuando se gana a través de la afinidad. Tipos Cada tipo de medallón tiene identificadores visuales para distinguirlos; los medallones de puntos de reputación tienen una animación de destello ocasional (similar al brillo en los contenedores/ etc.), mientras que los de puntos de reputación tienen efectos de partículas de colores visibles y los de puntos de reputación agregan un pilar de luz idéntico a los utilizados en la localización de mods raros. Medallón universal El Medallón universal es un medallón único que puede ser entregado a cualquier sindicato para conseguir de reputación para el sindicato elegido, sin importar la afiliación del jugador. Además de los 6 sindicatos principales, el medallón universal también puede ser entregado a los ostronitas, Raquis, Solaris Unida, Vox Solaris, Ventkids y al Céfalon Simaris. El medallón universal se consigue como recompensa de las misiones de interrupción. Consejos En primer lugar, es importante tener en cuenta que los medallones se pueden encontrar durante las misiones diarias de los sindicatos y como una "recompensa de inicio de sesión diaria". Se pueden encontrar en casi todos los tipos de misiones pero dependiendo del conjunto de escenarios, es posible que no estén disponibles en las misiones interceptación y defensa. Los medallones a menudo se encuentran fuera del camino de la misión normal, escondidos dentro de las habitaciones, etc. Usa el mod el saber del ladrón y/ o el detector de saqueo para que los medallones aparezcan en el minimapa (aunque utilizan el mismo icono que los contenedores de almacenamiento) y busca a fondo. Es importante recordar que muchas habitaciones tienen áreas ocultas (a menudo detrás de respiraderos/ rejillas/ ventiladores) que no aparecen en el minimapa regular, y los medallones a menudo se pueden encontrar escondidos en estos espacios secretos. Recuerde prestar atención a tu entorno y explorar. Cuando recolectas un medallón, te indicará cuántos medallones has encontrado y cuántos quedan en el área de la misión. Como se señaló anteriormente, habrá un total de 8 medallones en una misión. Asegurarse de recoger todos los medallones en todas sus misiones diarias puede fácilmente duplicar o incluso triplicar tus ganancias permanentes en el límite diario (dependiendo de la suerte). En cuanto a los medallones mismos; * Los medallones comunes ( ) tienen solo un leve efecto de brillo, y como muchos son oscuros, pueden ser difíciles de detectar. Céfalon Suda tiene el medallón básico más visible, mientras que Meridiano de Acero tiene el medallón más grande. * Los medallones poco comunes ( ) tienen efectos de partículas del color de facción. Por ejemplo, en Velo Rojo la marca honorífica tiene un brillo rojo. * Los medallones raros ( ) tienen los mismos efectos de partículas que los medallones poco comunes, así como una columna de luz similar a los encontrados en los mods raros o los huevos de Kubrow. Al igual que los efectos de partículas, la columna utiliza colores relacionados con las facciones (es decir, las insignias de general de Meridiano de Acero tienen una columna naranja, mientras que las compensaciones asociadas de La Secuencia Perrín tiene una columna cian). Historial de actualizaciones Como dijimos en la , el Medallón de Sindicato Universal ahora se puede usar para los Ventkids y la reputación de Simaris Después de varias discusiones internas y de recibir la retroalimentación de la comunidad, hemos decidido que el Medallón Universal no se aplique a Cónclave. No parece ser lo correcto el agregar esta facilidad a PvE para el modo de juego de PvP, especialmente para aquellos que juegan constantemente en Cónclave para obtener reputación. Lo sentimos tenno. ;Universal Syndicate Medallion! Este misterioso objeto es aceptado por todos los Sindicatos elegibles para darte 1,000 de reputación. ¡Si tienes la suerte de encontrar uno en Interrupción, podrás obtener el favor de cualquiera de los 6 Sindicatos centrales (Meridiano de Acero, Árbitros de Hexis, Céfalon Suda, Nuevo Loka, Velo Rojo, Secuencia Perrin)! También serás capaz de usarlos con los Raquis, Vox Solaris, los ostronitas y en los sindicatos de Fortuna. Estamos planeando en hacer que el sentido de "Universal" se conserve aquí y en futuras revisiones para que esto sea aplicable en Cónclave, Simaris y con los Ventkids también. Estamos dando un pequeño inicio a esto con este componente pues tiene potencial para tener un gran impacto en varios elementos de la economía del juego que queremos medir con cuidado, así que espera una iteración y versiones más largas de esto para las recompensas. ¡Como múltiples alertas especiales, tablas de hallazgos y más! *Syndicate Pickups are now auto-marked on the first pickup! * Se corrigieron varios problemas de generación. }} en:Syndicate Medallions Categoría:Actualización 15 Categoría:Sindicato